User blog:TSRITW/The Blitzy Chronicles
Probably just for training my typing skills. Kinda. 'Chapter I: Skull Above Ankles' gw(en).png hm(mmm).png sp(!!).png dw(indle)_.png Yayy.png dd(d).png 'Gift Wrapping' Moxie wraps a box of chocolates excitedly, she can't wait to give her first ever boyfriend Sam, her first ever Valentine's gift! 'Heartbroken Moxie' Valentine's Day arrives, and Moxie goes to give Sam her Valentine's gift. Out of nowhere, Sam declines her gift and breaks up with her for another girl! Moxie is left heartbroken. 'Sad Promise' On her way back home Moxie looks at all the people giving and getting Valentine's gifts to each other and she makes a promise to herself never to fall in love again! 'Dandelion Wish' To protect herself, she wishes for an unrealistic, impossible true love: someone who has blue fur, can ride a bike while standing on his head and only drinks chocolate milk! She seals it by blowing on a dandelion. 'Blue Cat' What Moxie didn't know... was that there was such a kitten with those exact traits! 'Dance Decline' The high school prom arrives, and a boy asks Moxie to dance! Still protecting herself and avoiding any potential romantic connection, she gently declines. 'Chapter II: A Trip On a Pirate Ship' s(a)s.png fb.png t(eam) m(ascot).png ib.png bb.png i'm.png 'Sea Sick' With his parrot Tooki by his side, Captain Blitzy sails the high seas. A demanding captain, he shouts orders at his crew from his private quarters where he can hide his most embarrassing secret: he's constantly seasick! 'Floating Bottle' One day, while looking at the sea with his telescope, he sees a floating bottle that looks like it has something in it. "Ahoy ye scallywags! Get me that floating bottle!" 'Treasure Map' His crew brings him the bottle and in it Captain Blitzy finds a treasure map! Reading the map excitedly, he thinking he knows which remote island the map denotes the famously cursed Dark Daub Isle. 'Island Bound' Upon arriving to Dark Daub Isle, he shouts "You all stay on board and watch me ship! I'll return with riches soon!" With Tooki his sole companion, he smirks as he plans to keep the best treasures hidden for himself. 'Boulder Block' Once on the island, it doesn't take Captain Blitzy long to find where the treasure should be. But there's a problem: a huge boulder blocks his way to the cave that holds the riches! "Shiver me timbers!" Tooki squawks. 'Island Mitzy' Just as he's inspecting the rock, he hears some noise in the nearby brush. Suddenly, out steps a mysterious island girl that approaches him and says: "I'm Mitzy. You are near what you seek." 'Chapter III: Blitzy Jean, Not My Lover' star gazer.png minor blitz.png fudge ship.png lift on.png the engine sucks.png crashed.png 'Star Gazing' Ever since he was a little kitten, Blitzy was fascinated by the stars. He vowed that one day he would fly to the dark side of the moon and explore, certain to find other beings in our universe. 'Major Blitzy' After training for years, Blitzy is officially named the first cat set to go up into space on a solo mission! A huge honor, Blitzy does his best to calm his nerves as the launch day finally arrives. 'Final Salute' "I've waited my whole life for this -- all that hard work will finally pay off!" he says proudly. "Remember, no detail is too small! If you see ANY sign of life -- we need to know!" Commander Ken says as he salutes him. 'Lift Off' "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... we have LIFT OFF!!" yells grounds control. Blitzy takes a deep breath as his rocket launches -- he's actually heading for the moon! Traveling at full speed, Blitzy is equal parts excited and nervous. 'Engine Issue' Now in space, Blitzy starts to marvel at the stars -- they've never been closer! Just when he begins to get lost in the moment, he hears a loud bang! He's almost to the moon but there's a problem: his engine is giving out! 'Crash Landing' With skill and a lot of luck, he manages to crash land! He makes it out of the spacecraft and gets his bearings -- he's on the moon! But then it dawns on him... he can't see Earth -- he's stranded on the DARK SIDE of the moon!! Category:Blog posts